The Inevitable Weight Gain
by jocarpenter101
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Luna and others. Ever wanted to see them a little chubbier, gaining weight? That's what this is about, so if that's what you like, have a read. Full of fun and humour. I'm very open to reviewer suggestions on where to go and who to include.
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts express rattled on down the tracks, smoke puffing from the funnel as it steamed deep into Scotland. It was the first day of the new school year, and within all the students were laughing together as they prepared for another year of magical studies.  
Well... almost all of them. In one of the compartments, Hermione and Ginny were having less than a good time. They were putting on their uniforms after the long summer, and being rather less successful than they'd hoped.  
"Ginny?" Hermione said, puffing for breath, "Did Mrs Weasley mention anything about accidentally shrinking our uniforms? Perhaps while she washed them?"  
Ginny stood on the opposite side of the compartment, also breathing heavily.  
"I don't think so... or perhaps Fred and George are pranking us?"  
"Maybe," replied the brown haired girl, "let's try once more though."  
"Okay."  
They both sucked in their stomachs as much as they could, then quickly tried to button their school skirts, pulling the two flaps together as hard as they could manage. Finally, with a great heave, Ginny managed to slip the button home under her belly. She relaxed her stomach and it pushed forward, making the fabric of the uniform creak alarmingly, but the skirt was on.  
Hermione, on the other hand, had had no such luck. Even pulling with all her strength, the button was still a good inch and a half from its destination. She let go of the flaps.  
"Hopeless..." she sighed, pulling the skirt off altogether, "I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but..."  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, rubbing at where the waistband of her skirt cut into her flesh. It was already sore; she dreaded how it would feel after a couple of hours.  
"Well," replied Hermione, "I was reading the standard book of spells for this year over the summer. You probably saw?"  
"Yeah. You were going over it half the time you were at The Burrow."  
"It turns out I'll be using one of the spells in it rather earlier than I'd expected." She had taken out her wand and was kneeling over the skirt. She tapped it twice, then muttered something that sounded like "espandere aksis". Ginny watched as the skirt grew, but not in all directions as with an 'engorgio' charm, only around the waistband. After a second, the growth stopped.  
Hermione picked up the skirt again and pulled it on. It fitted near-perfectly, and she looked rather pleased with herself. Ginny watched enviously. If only she knew that spell...  
Together they pulled on their shirts and jumpers, both of which also seemed to have tightened a bit around the middle and chest. Nonetheless, they finished dressing without too much trouble and examined themselves in a conjured mirror.  
Ginny pulled her jumper down over her stomach, but it almost immediately sprang back up to reveal the pale roll of flesh that poured over her waistband. She sighed. Once they got to Hogwarts they could change into their spare uniforms, but for now, this would have to do. Together, they returned to the compartment where Ron and Harry had finished changing long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The long walk up to the castle was an arduous one. The horseless carriages could only take them so far due to the new security measures, so they had to do the last bit on foot, something neither girl was used to. Ginny was more accustomed to Quidditch's arm strength training that walking, and Hermione had always been unfit, even back in primary school. A life of studying and practically nothing else will have that affect.

The issue was compounded for Ginny by her rather awkward clothing; her incredibly tight skirt was cutting into her midriff and forcing her breaths to be quick and very shallow. She also had to pull her top down constantly to keep her soft stomach even partially concealed; without her keeping it down, it rode up quickly past her belly button. Hermione had it slightly easier; her fitting skirt at least simplified things, but her top was still tight around her chest and stomach.

Finally they got to the main gates to Hogwarts, and both of them were openly panting. Despite her benefit in the clothing department, Hermione was still the worse off, struggling to breath despite the rests on the way up that had put them far behind Harry and Ron. When they'd finally caught their breath the two of them walked through the huge stone arch that led to the Hogwarts grounds. As they passed through they felt a strange feeling, akin to being doused in water that somehow sank into the skin.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a sudden sharp pain, all the way around her waistline. She doubled over with a moan as the spell that had expanded the skirt was lifted, and the material dug deep into her skin.

Ginny was at her shoulder.

"Hermione? Hermione?! Are you okay?"

She managed to straighten up, wincing. She took a few shallow breaths, before gesturing at her skirt. Ginny understood.

"The charm's lifted? Damn, must've been something to do with the gate. Try undoing the button, might alleviate some pressure."

But her words were unnecessary. As Hermione breathed in a bit too deeply, the button gave up its impossible struggle and popped off. Ginny caught it with a Quidditch player's reflexes and stuck it into her pocket as the other girl breathed properly again, gasping in great gulps of oxygen. Drops of blood beaded where the fabric had been so tight as to cut the skin.

"Damn, Hermione. That looks painful. Do you want to go see Madam Pomfrey?" asked Ginny, frowning, but Hermione shook her head.

"I'm okay…" She said, wiping away the blood. Even with the button gone the skirt was tight, but at least she could breathe now. She pulled her top down to conceal the damage. She had hardly grown any taller in months so it stayed in place without much of an issue, though if she moved too rapidly it would ride up. Still, there was nothing else to be done. Together, the two girls walked the remaining way up to the castle, both routinely tugging their shirts back into position.


End file.
